Poisoned Heart
by genora.shackelford9
Summary: Kendall is a shy , innocent rich boy who was a complete anti social bunny. He has a crush the bad boy Logan Mitchell. He decides to use his crush on him to use him for sex and tricks Kendall into thinking he loves him. Logan makes some of the biggest mistakes of his life with Kendall now he gets out of prison to find Kendall had changed. Can he fix what he's done to the singer?
1. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers I'm back with another story. I know what y'all are thinking. She has two stories but she's coming out with another story. Yeah, I know it's crazy but since I waited so long to actually start writing. I have limited time. I'm trying to speed things up before August. Then, I'll be updating very, very slowly. Then, I'll be packed down with Homeschooling homework so that freaking sucks. This is a self-harm, rape, minimal abuse, drug use, oh and an mpreg. I have really been obsessed with a bad boy Logan so if I do Kogan . I probably will do a lot of sub-Kendall fics. Plus, I'm hoping for some suggestions in this story. I really need some BTR bad boy fics. It doesn't matter whose the bad boy is, I just need to be able to get a good grab on Logan's personality and to be a gay fic. There will also be Jarlos and Jak. Of course. They will play a big part in this. Y'all can PM me about what y'all think and to give me some stories I should read about helping develop his character. That would mean a lot to me. My other two stories are gonna be on hiatus for a while but I'm working on them as we speak. I'm warning y'all there will be a time loop. It will progress through they're high school year and then I'll pick up where I left off will the prologue. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please Enjoy. Follow. Favorite. PM, and Review!?**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Prologue

(Kendall's P. O. V)

My body writhed and moved along the sheets as the nightmare slowly plagued my mind with monstrous terrors of my heart.

**(Flashback)**

_I sobbed at Logan's feet as his friends grabbed me, tears gliding down my face __like sheets of water from a waterfall, slowly drowning me. Cries of agony fled from my mouth as his friends laughter filled my ear-drums and my lungs burned for oxygen, as Logan grabbed my neck. Lifting me so my feet couldn't touch the ground ,putting even more strain on his grip, stretching my neck like it was elastic to him. _

"You're nothing., but a fucking whore."

_They threw me on the ground, pain heavily shooting through my spine, engulfing my insides in a burning sensation that created a __synchronized__ dance of pain and torture. __He growled as he forced my chin to look at him. _

_"You are so fucking meaningless. I'll never want you."_

Tears soaked my bleeding shirt as his friends started taking off my clothes. I saw Logan look at me as he opened the door, glaring at my bruised and bloody body ,as he slammed it shut.

**( End Of Flashback)**

The echo rang through my ears as I woke up, shot up into a sitting position. My shirt dampened with sweat as I panted, wiping my sweaty forehead with the back of my hand. I breathed in deeply and slowly as I tried to calm down my heart rate . I pushed my bangs out of my eyes, as the soft knock on my door hit my ears, making me jump into full alert.

" Daddy?" I took a calming breath as I realized it was my daughter.

"It's okay, sweetie." I called through the door softly, as my daughter opened it.

Another loud thunder strike rumbled within our home and it trembled above lightly, making her jump. She clutched her small teddy bear tightly, like it was her lifeline. I smiled. That was her favorite bear. I got it for her for Christmas when she was 2. She never let it go ever since she was a baby. His name is Kowalski. She named it after a cartoon about 4 penguins. Kowalski was smart and her favorite penguin. She thought her teddy bear was smart too, so that was that. I didn't know what possessed her to name it after a cartoon penguin, but it beat's me. She reminded me a lot of a certain brunette because they both had an eye for smarts. She looked at me with big brown doe eyes, her soft brown hair waving slightly.

"I had a bad dream," I chuckled mentally, Daddy did too. Her bottom lip started to quiver slightly. My eyes soften at the sight of my trembling little girl.

"Come're sweetie." She walked across the waxed wooden floor as she climbed on my bed, jumping into my arms as tears cascaded down her face. I wiped them as the harsh rain hit the windows as she quivered. She sniffed as I wiped her remaining tears as I gently looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Mariana baby, I'm right here. I'll always be right here, okay?" I smiled at her as she nodded and clutched me tight as she curled into my side. Murmuring a sweet goodnight to her teddy, as she drifted off into slumber. I kissed her forehead, in less than a minute later, I heard her peaceful, soft but audible snores into her pillow as she slept.

I smiled, but frowned as I looked at her features that lined her porcelain face. Each and every piece of her creamy textured skin, across her small frail body. Every feature that lined her small pale face slowly reminded me of a certain brunette. A brunette that made my guts churn deep within the pits of my stomach with a blistering anger and putrid hate. Every thought, every moment, and every memory made me hate him even more with an intense burning sensation that churned within me with a deep fiery rage every time I think of his name.

It flared within my soul so much it made my withering heart want to scream out in pure pain and bleeding agony. Remembering even one of his vindictive and spiteful ways was enough to send me over the edge of insanity. The only good thing I got out of him was my daughter. It's not like I blamed her or even hated my daughter, she's my world. I just hated the way she was conceived.

The ,even thought of his existence caused me an emotional pain so deep that even now, it hasn't been resolved enough in my heart for me to forgive him. The one person who made my life a living hell. The person who made me saddened every time I looked at my daughter, making me reminisce on the things he'd done to me. The name was my ex, Logan Mitchell. Best-friend, Lover, and Life-Destroyer. Logan Fucking Mitchell

* * *

**(Logan's P. O. V) **

I laid on the uncomfortable bunk of my prison cell, with my arms behind my head as I listened to the water dripping from the ceiling. I could hear the soft sound of Carlos' snores above me and I groaned. This fucking sucked monkey balls. I couldn't sleep worth a shit. The place was extremely uncomfortable even in the slightest and plain terrible. I know what you're wondering, why am I here. I am, well Carlos and I are both in a Minnesota Correctional Facility. It was a pretty modern-day prison. Technology powered metal doors and it was pretty much closed off like a freaking mental asylum. I am going completely crazy in this place. You're still probably wondering how the hell I got here. Well, I don't know myself. First, Carlos and I was creating another shipment when the next thing is you know the fuz came out out of nowhere, took our merchandise, and locked our crazy asses up. Truth be told, me and Carlos sold drugs. You know, little odds and ends all over the place. Carlos started selling when he was 15. I started soon after and he showed me the ropes.

I'm not gonna lie, it's not the most fulfilling thing in the world but it got things done. Carlos and I are stepbrothers. We always had each others backs. His family adopted me when I got kicked out. My mother was furious when she found out I was Bi-sexual. I went both ways if you know what I mean, but I preferred men. My father, well , he was never there. He walked out on us when I was a kid. Carlos' dad found me and took me in , and cared for me, calling me his own. It got to the point where he was basically my dad. Carlos and I was best friends before I was adopted, so we both were ecstatic when we found out the news.

I was family and fit in with the rest of his siblings nicely. It soon became bittersweet, He started selling drugs after his father died. His police partner shot him in the head on one of their nightly stakeouts. The worst part was, he'd known him for years. They were best friends and he shot him over his officer position. Dumb, right? Carlos took it hard and started closing people out of his life and changing his personality. He didn't do trusting and trying to be the lover of the family anymore. He claims if you don't trust anyone, no one can get hurt. I personally thought thought it was bullshit and it was just something for him to just have an excuse to mask his feelings, but that's how he coped.

I found out about his drug selling his his mother became low-sick. We kept everything afloat during that time and took care of his many siblings. After she got better ,it just became routine. We didn't stop until we got raided. One of the reasons why we got thrown in this hell-hole. I sometimes wonder how I let my life get this far. Every time that thought comes into my head, I think of a certain blonde. A person who made me see things no one else did. A guy that made me question the direction of my own life. The mistakes I've made. All the lies I've told. Hell, every wrong road I've taken. Every person I hurt. It made me think of him.

So innocent, gorgeous, and beautiful in every possible way. The blonde who plagued his dreams every night. He was as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside. An I've never said that about anyone. Gosh, how my heart yearned for him. To be able to lie by his side again, to be able to feel that beautiful soft, creamy skin and to once again have my arms wrapped around his unique and gorgeous frame, to be able to kiss those red plump lips , and constantly be mesmerized by his magnificent green eyes looking back at him filled with love. To once again make sweet passionate love to him all night long just to feel his body pressed against his and for Kendall to enjoy his warmth, but I destroyed that. My heart broke in desperation and basically bled for his rich, unconditional, sweet, pure love, and to be wrapped in it every night instead of being in this cold, loveless ,wretched and scary place that encasing my soul.

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

They both turned on their sides, hearts wrenching and breaking. Two darkened lost souls whose universe got destroyed along with their love. Both wondering the exact same question. How did this happen? Kendall looked out the rain-en dosed window and saw the stars and wanted to cry as he held his daughter. Both Logan and Kendall closing their eyes and silently praying there would be some hope for tomorrow.

* * *

**Well that was all. I might continue this or I might not. It's up to y'all. PM me or leave a review about my story. Anyway. I hope y'all liked it. Thanks for reading - Genora**


	2. Inspiration

**Hello, this isn't a chapter. I know bummer, right? I'm at some serious writers block right now. It's crazy because I have the plot of the story all thought out but Dialogue and the high school scenes, not so much. I mean I already have 12 followers and I haven't even written the story yet, isn't that just wonderful? It blew my mind that I had more followers than the stories I'm actually paying attention too. That's totally nuts ,but back to the point. I'm writing this author's note because I need inspiration and the stories I did look up didn't have the type of material I needed so I'm reaching out to say if you know any BTR or any story who has a nice bad boy vibe, I need you to PM me or if any guests that post on my story, leave it in your reviews. I am desperate. I wanna make the story good so I need good bad boy stories to back me up. It doesn't matter if James, Carlos, Kendall, or even Logan is the bad boy I just need inspiration so it would mean a lot to me if you all looked. I'll be waiting to hear from all of you. Anyway, thank you for all your wonderful reviews , favorites, and follows, it meant the world to me. Anyway, until next time. Love you all, Genora.**


End file.
